Broken Things
by CamiIsMagical
Summary: Phil, being his clumsy self, has broken the sink in the kitchen and flooded the flat. Of course, he thinks Dan is horrendously angry with him, but as they open up to each other while staying at PJ's house, some unexpected secrets may arise... A phanfic of pure fluff. Rated T for language bc we all know Dan curses like a sailor.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One- The Sink_

Phil tapped the power button on his phone, a smile still lingering on his face from the selfie Dan had sent him, with the caption "I'll be home soon!" How could someone crinkle their nose, stick out their tongue, and smush their entire face and still look freaking adorable? Distracted, Phil picked up his plate and headed to the sink to wash it. He absentmindedly put soap on a sponge, thinking of Dan's chocolate brown eyes, crinkled on the edges, and reached for the faucet.

 **Chunk.**

That was not a good noise. Phil snapped back to reality, looking in horror at the sight of the broken faucet, with water gushing at a surprising velocity out of it.

"Shoot!" he desperately tried to reattach the two pieces. "Shoot, shoot shoot! No, stop! Please stop!" he pleaded with the sink as it began to overflow and spill onto the floor. "What do I do?" He didn't know who to call. The police? The plumber? This was an emergency! "Shoot, shoot!" He repeated, dancing out of the way of the water, quickly pooling on the floor near his feet. Panicking, Phil grabbed his phone and called... Dan. It rang four times.

"Hey, Phil!" Dan's cheery voice bubbled from the speaker. "What's up?"

"Dan, help!" Phil cried, watching the water spread through the kitchen.

"Phil? Phil, what's wrong?" Dan's tone had become serious as he recognized panic in Phil's voice. "Are you hurt?" In the background, Phil could hear the car speed up.

"Dan, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! I wanted to wash my plate and I broke the sink and the water's everywhere!" The now inch- deep pool was lapping at the carpet.

"Phil, I swear to God! I dunno, call the plumber, or something!"

"It's everywhere, and it's still coming out!" The sink was gushing waterfalls, slopping all over the counter and adding to the growing pool.

"Well, plug it with a towel! Shit, Phil! How bad is it?" Phil waded to the sink, taking a quick peek around.

"Um, the kitchen is six inches, and the living room is an inch, and, oh, no, it's going to the hallway." Phil desperately looked around for something to plug the faucet with and found a cork on the table nearby.

"Shit. I'll be home in about five minutes. Try not to drown, please." Dan ended the call. Phil reached for the cork, it was only a few inches now... And fell into the water. He gasped at the impact of the cold, wishing he had put it on warm before breaking the sink.

"Shoot!" he cried helplessly, watching the water ebb towards his and Dan's room. His tears of frustration and anger began to mix with the water. "What have I done?" He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Flooded Flats_

Tears still rolling reluctantly from his face, Phil struggled to his feet and stepped to the table. He knew it would be useless, but he had to try. Miserable and soaked, he snatched up the cork and waded to the freely pouring faucet. Dan will be so mad, he thought to himself. What was he kidding. Dan was already mad.

"Stupid, clumsy, idiot!" Phil yelled, jamming the cork into the faucet. It worked, for thirty seconds. The sink couldn't take the pressure and instead decided to explode, the faucet coming fully off and hitting Phil in the side of the head. He fell hard onto the floor below and sloshed around, clutching at his head in agony. There was no hope left. Water exploded from the sink at gallons per second, sounding more like a waterfall now than a stream.

"NO!" Phil screamed, desperately trying to get up. The water hammered him down as he fought against the torrent, he had to get to the sink, he had to... what? Stop it? How on earth would he stop it? He was an idiot. The flat would be feet deep withing the next ten minutes, or less. Feebly, he rolled from beneath the fall, drenched, and stood to shakily make his way to his room.

The water had beaten him to it. It was only a few inches deep, allowing Phil to maneuver easily. Biting his lip, he grabbed a suitcase, open on his bed from the recent trip to Japan, and began to throw clothes and other items in it. The last thing he grabbed was his lion stuffed animal, placing it carefully in an outer pocket before heaving the luggage up and running (or sloshing) to Dan's room. He did the same thing for Dan, putting in clothes, socks, and... he turned pink. Boxer briefs. With a small squeak, he tossed them into the suitcase and ran to the bathroom to grab necessities.

The water was a foot deep everywhere he looked. More tears pooled in his eyes as he took in the flat. Their TV, Xbox, couch, all sat in water. His room was a nightmare, he couldn't bring himself to look. All their memories were slowly being washed away. Heavy hearted, Phil grabbed toothbrushes and hairbrushes, threw them in a bag, then headed to the living room. How Do I get out? The thought brought him up short. He couldn't open up the door, he had to keep the flood contained. The window? It was his only other option. Phil would have to jump out of the window.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: The Fall_

As he leaned out of the window, Phil saw Dan's car racing into the lot, screeching to a halt not far from the building. Dan jumped out of his car and ran a hand through his hair, looking up to the window.

"Dan!" Phil waved, trying to get his attention.

"Phil! I was so worried. Are you alright?" He shouted back.

"No, how could I possibly be alright? Our home is flooded in a foot of water!"

"How are you going to get out?" Dan called, looking at Phil, then to the window, then to Phil hanging out of the window. Even from three stories up, Phil could see Dan's eyebrow furrow. "Don't you dare! Don't you fucking dare, Phil!"

"It's the only way! I can't very well open the door!"

"Shit, Phil!" Dan ran his hand through his hair.

"I've got some of our belongings. Here!" Phil tossed the suitcases out of the window, trying to ignore the loud crack they made when they hit the pavement.

"Try to land on the bushes!" Dan yelled, his eyes full of worry that Phil couldn't see.

"Dan, I'm scared! I don't want to die!"

"Well, it's drown or jump, Phil, you choose!" Dan's voice cracked and he turned away. "It's not really that far," he called, peering up the good thirty foot drop. It was far, and both of them knew it.

"If you say so," Phil called, putting his feet on the windowsill. He took one look back at the flat, now two feet deep in water, swallowed, and jumped.

The fall was exhilarating, though longer than Phil expected. The bushes approached at an alarming rate as he zoomed to the ground. He could hear Dan yelling something, saw the blur of movement, then hit the bushes. Instantly, he knew something was wrong. He heard a crack and screamed in pain, agony ripping up his leg and to his spine. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Dan running to his side.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four: Lucky_

Fuzzy details came to Phil as he drifted in and out of consciousness. The most notable was the pain in his ankle and spine. Fleeting images flashed by his vision: Dan, hovering over him, shouting his name; flashing sirens, being lifted onto a cart and put in an ambulance, Dan holding his hand the whole time; Dan insisting to sit in the ambulance; a voice, telling him it would be okay, that everything was okay. In his sub- conscious dreams, Phil was always at the flat, drowning over and over again as the sink poured water to the ceiling.

He woke up several hours later in the emergency room, lying on an uncomfortable cot with a brace on his foot. Dan was sitting at his side, tracing patterns on his palm, which he found soothing. He cleared his throat and Dan looked up.

"You're awake," he said, sounding tired.

"Seems so."

"You're an idiot."

"I know. What's the damage?"

"Doctor says you're lucky. You escaped with a fractured ankle and a bruised tailbone. Speaking of which, I should probably tell the doctor you're up." Dan started to get out of his chair.

"Dan, I'm so sor-" But Dan was gone. It was worse than he could have imagined. Dan was furious. Phil sighed and rolled over, groaning at the stabbing pain in his tailbone. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he thought of the flat, the damage, and the future. Where would they live? They couldn't pull the money out of thin air, it didn't exist in the first place. This was all his fault. Dan had every right to be mad. Why did these things always happen to him?

The door opened and a man with a white coat entered. Phil figured he was a doctor and brushed away the tear. Dan was nowhere to be found.

"Hello, Phil," the doctor said kindly.

"Hullo," Phil responded forlornly. The doctor went on to explain the purpose of the brace on his foot, what things he could and could not do, and when and how to wear it.

"If you want your ankle to heal properly, I advise you don't go jumping out of any more windows," said the doctor with a chuckle, and Phil forced a smile. "You're free to go, we'll see you again in a few weeks. Try to stay off your feet as much as possible." Phil thanked him and hobbled out of the room to the lobby, where Dan was waiting with keys in hand.

"Dan, I-" he began, but Dan interrupted him.

"Let's go, the car's out front," Dan said, holding open the door for him. With a sigh, Phil bit his lip and limped out to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five: PJ Party_

After helping Phil into the car, Dan hopped into the front seat and started the engine.

"I called PJ, and he said we could stay as long as we need," Dan said, pulling out of the parking lot. Phil looked out the window and watched trees and cars flash by. They drove in silence, not even turning on the radio. Dan was clutching the wheel firmly, his eyes straight ahead. Phil took a deep breath.

"Dan, I just wanted to-"

"We're here," Dan said, parking in front of PJ's house and getting out of the car. He slammed the door, causing Phil to wince, before opening the passenger door. He reached out his hand and Phil grabbed it, his face getting hot as Dan pulled him out and shut the door. To his disappointment, Dan dropped his hand and started walking to the front door, Phil stumbling after, his ankle and heart hurting.

The doorbell rang and PJ answered instantly, a signature grin on his face.

"Hey guys, come on in," he said, standing aside. "I just finished getting the guest bedroom ready."

"Crap, the luggage," said Dan, looking back to the car.

"Phil, why don't you go on inside while Dan and I grab the luggage?" PJ suggested, eyeing Phil's braced ankle.

"Thanks," Phil said, crossing the threshold and stepping aside to let PJ follow Dan to the car. He watched them, Dan talking and laughing as he opened the trunk, handing PJ Phil's suitcase. A stab of jealousy pierced Phil's soul and he quickly turned away. He heard PJ say something, then Dan laugh loudly, then the sound of scraping wheels as they dragged the luggage up the porch stairs.

"Guest bedroom is this way, if you'll follow me," PJ said, heading down a hallway to the room at the end. "It's not much, but I think after what you've been through it'll be good enough." He opened the door and they entered. It was a medium sized room, a window providing clean natural light that fell onto... one king sized bed.

"One bed?" Phil exclaimed, getting a nasty look from Dan.

"Thanks, PJ, this means a lot to us. We'll be out of your hair before you know it," Dan said, turning his back on Phil. With a wink, PJ shut the door, leaving Dan and Phil alone in the room. Without a glance at Phil, Dan headed to the far end of his room and began to dig through his suitcase. He took out his tooth and hairbrush and headed to the small bathroom connected to their bedroom, exiting a few seconds later. Before Phil could say a word, Dan was gone, shutting the door harshly behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six: Unexpected_

Phil turned to his suitcase, trying to stop his tears for the millionth time. It didn't work. Hot tears pooled out of his eyes and dripped slowly down his face as he quietly unzipped his belongings. Behind him, he heard the door open and froze, tears still spilling out of his eyes.

"Hey, Phil," PJ's voice said. Disappointed, Phil continued to dig through his suitcase.

"Hey, PJ," he sighed.

"We're ordering a pizza and just wanted to know what kind you want," PJ said, not noticing the dampened tone on Phil's voice.

"I don't care, I'll have whatever you're having."

"Okay, cool. Come join us in the living room when you're done there, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem." He heard the door click shut and flopped out onto the bed, exhausted. Today had been far more than he bargained for.

"Stupid sink," he growled, sitting up and taking off his shoes. Dan had every right to be angry. "Stupid me," Phil added absentmindedly, standing as the doorbell rang.

"PIZZA!" He heard PJ cry out, then the sound of running footsteps. He couldn't help but smirk, making his way to the living room. Dan sat on the couch, pointedly avoiding Phil's gaze, staring at his shoes. Cursing himself, Phil flopped into an armchair. Moments later, PJ reappeared, his face bright and holding two boxes. Instantly, Dan put on a smile and sat up eagerly as PJ placed the boxes down. "Tuck in!" He said cheerily.

Phil couldn't remember what kind of pizza it was, nor anything PJ said, nor any jokes Dan made. Phil nibbled at his pizza and watched Dan, focusing on his dimple every time he smiled, or the way his eyes crinkled at the corners, the habit of twitching his head to flip fringe out of his face. Phil only spoke when spoken to, not saying more than a few words. Once all the pizza was done, it was 10 pm. PJ yawned.

"I'm gonna turn in, guys. If you need anything, just holler."

"I'll clean up," said Phil, and PJ flashed him a grateful smile.

"Thanks, man." Dan left without a word in the direction of the bedroom, still not looking at Phil. Once PJ had left as well, Phil began picking up plates and the boxes, then headed to the kitchen. His emotions were running on high. He just wanted Dan to talk to him, or look at him, or something. His eyes weld up and he slumped to the floor, hating himself, and began to sob.

"Phil?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven: Idiot_

Phil jerked his head up, startled, to see Dan standing over him, looking confused and concerned.

"Fuck. Phil. Why are you crying?" Dan crouched down, hurriedly wiping the tears from Phil's face.

"You hate me," Phil said thickly. "I screwed up and now we have no home."

"Oh, Phil," Dan sighed, slumping down on the floor next to him. "You made a mistake. And that is perfectly understandable. I'm upset, that's true. But I'm not upset at you, not one bit. I didn't lose my house, _we_ lost _our_ home. I also made a mistake. When I get upset, I shut people out. I shut you out, Phil, and that made this whole thing so much worse for you. I'm really sorry. The important thing is I'm here now," Dan said, putting his arms around Phil's shoulders and pulling him close.

Phil snuggled into the nook of Dan's arms, his tears falling slowly onto Dan's shirt.

"Dan, I- I have something I want to tell you," he whispered.

"Just kiss me, you idiot," Dan said, pulling Phil's face to his. The kiss was the warmest, sweetest, and most passionate thing Phil could imagine. He melted easily into the movement, wrapping his arm around Dan and pulling him closer. Without breaking the kiss, Dan picked Phil up and placed him on the counter.

PJ tiptoed quietly down the stairs after hearing the voices coming from the kitchen. He knew what was going to happen, and he was not going to miss Phan's first kiss. As he entered the kitchen, the sight of Phil on the counter with his arms around Dan's shoulders, locked in a passionate kiss, greeted him warmly. He stayed and watched for a few moments, then cleared his throat.

"Fancy some tea?" They broke apart immediately, both stuttering useless apologies. "I dunno about you guys, but I could use a cup," he said, holding up three mugs and smiling.

Phil, happy at last, hopped off of the counter and grabbed a mug from PJ.

"Come on, then, Dan," he said, holding the mug out to him. Still pink in the face, Dan walked shakily to Phil and took the offer.

"Brilliant," said PJ, flashing another grin before heading to the living room. Phil wrapped his arm around Dan's waist and Dan put his arm around Phil's shoulders. Content, they followed PJ in silence, both of their minds on the future.


End file.
